Jeden Głos
Jeden Głos (We Are One) - piosenka z drugiej części filmu. Jest śpiewana przez Simbę i Kiarę. Polska wersja Simba: Żyję ładnych parę lat Lecz przyznaję, że świat Zdumiewa mnie Czmycha zdobycz, którą już W myślach zjadłem, więc cóż Głód, żal i gniew. Ale wiedz, że gdy w kość Da ci coś a może ktoś Kiedy masz całkiem dość, klniesz na los Wokół siebie masz nas Dumnych grzyw wyrasta las Z wielu nut, z wielu barw Jeden głos Chór: Jeden ród, jeden ród, jeden głos! x2 Kiara: Tyle zadań czeka mnie Jakże więc, kto to wie Mam sobą być? Jakże serca słuchać, gdy Odtąd mam zgodnie z tym Porządkiem żyć? Simba: Jednym głosem od lat Mówi ojciec mój i dziad Ty też weszłaś już na ten most Zgodny ryk, wspólny ton To jest twój prawdziwy dom Każdy lew zna ten zew: Jeden głos! Chór: Jeden ród, jeden ród, jeden głos! x2 Simba: Jeden głos ja i ty, Ziemia, niebo, radość, łzy Nie straszny nam jest żaden cios! Pomyśl więc co ci da Mądrość i odwagę lwa Z wielu stron, z wielu gwiazd Jeden głos Simba: (mówi) Dopóki tutaj jesteś, ważne jest kim jesteś. Kiedyś to zrozumiesz. Chór: Jeden ród, jeden ród, jeden głos! x4 Oryginalna wersja Simba: As you go through life, you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are, We are one Chór: Family, family, we are one (2x) Kiara: If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me, The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart, Or am I just one part Of some big plan? Simba: Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one Chór: Family, family, we are one (2x) Simba: We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one Chór: (One one one) Family, family, we are one (x4) Ciekawostki * Na początku piosenki Simba mruczy, gdy czule ociera się podbródkiem o Kiarę. Jest to błąd, ponieważ lwy nie są w stanie mruczeć - budowa ich krtani na to nie pozwala. * W albumie "Return to Pride Rock" zawarte są dwie wersje tego utworu - wersja filmowa oraz inna, którą wykonuje Angélique Kidjo i jest śpiewana częściowo po angielsku, częściowo w języku fon. * Ta piosenka, wraz z "Luli luli laj", została nominowana do nagrody Annie w kategorii "wybitne osiągnięcia indywidualne za muzykę w produkcji animowanej". Wideo thumb|335 px|left Kategoria:Piosenki